destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Crypto's Weapons
Crypto's Ground Weapons Zap-O-Matic A Furon enforcement weapon that fires a burst of electricity, electrocuting the target. The electrical streak of the Zap-O-Matic is a glossy, oceanic, neon blue. It can also chain between targets starting at two, until further upgraded. It has unlimited bolt power, but requires a battery recharge after use. Its firing sound effects are different in every game; ex. In the first Destroy all humans!, the Zap-O-Matic sounded like a crackling bolt of electricity, whilst the later game's Zap-O-Matics sounded more science fiction and less like actual electricity. The different sounds, could possibly be because of the different models of Zap-O-Matics using different power sources, batteries, or different ways of channeling the electricity. ---- Disintegrator Ray The disintegrator, the third weapon crytosporidium recieved in destroy all humans fires a molten ball of energy , it only takes a few bursts of the disintegrator to turn a human into a pile of ashes. ---- Ion Detonator "How do I love the Ion Detonator. This ingenious weapon launches a plasmatic Ion Bomb, which will either explode within approximately ten seconds, catching and instantly killing any human foolish enough to be caught in its wide blast radius, or can be detonated remotely at will." (Orthopox 13 in manual description) ---- Anal probe "Even though these humans are inferior in every way, that doesn't mean that they can't be examined.The Anal probe serves a two-pronged purpose. One, it allows us to study them...intimately. Two, it pleases me to no end seeing them running around grabbing their behinds." A quick shot will send the average person running away. A full charge will extract their brain so you can obtain DNA. The second anal probe dose not to be charged. The third anal probe has ammo but when shot at a human it comes back to the weapon. The fourth needs to shoot a couple of times at humans and has lots of ammo and targets a human. ---- Meteor Strike The Meteor Strike is a destructive weapon used on foot by crypto in Destroy all humans! 2. It is also the only on foot weapon ever able to destroy buildings efficiently. If fully upgraded it is able to summon a small moon along with three meteors. ---- Gastro Gun The gastro gun is a weapon used by crypto in Destroy all humans! 2. The weapon fires a holo pox unit which has a hologram of gastro, who along with pox downloaded his concience in a holo pox unit when the mother ship was destroyed. The hologram of the ship's janitor then fires away with his dual machine guns, obliterating anyone unfortunate enough to be in his sights. ---- Shrink Ray Shrinks almost anything; ex. cars, crates, boxes, containers, and humans. The Shrink Ray is not able to shrink buildings, boss level characters, or anything part of the enviornment. Crypto is not able to PK anything that has been shrunk. Once an enemy has been shrunk they will not attack you; humanoid enemies will run away in terror and vehicles will stop what they are doing. ---- Superballer The Superballer is a Dislocater esque weapon used on foot by crypto in Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon. It fires rainbow colored ball that grabs a prop or person and bounces it till it is destroyed. ---- Zombie Gun The Zombie Gun is an on foot weapon used by Crypto in Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed. This weapon fires green shots which turn humans into zombies to distract cops. True to the classic movie monster fiction, the zombies will also turn other people into zombies by attacking them. ---- Ball Lightning A ball of pure energy that is attracted to anything metal and electrocutes humans nearby and can shoot three together. ---- Venus Human Trap Shoots a ball like object and a giant venus fly trap comes out eating everything in its way. You can Psychokinesis to objects and living beings to the monster so it can also eat those aswell. ---- Burrow Beast This weapon shoots a round gree lure that attracts a worm creature, similar to the Tremor movie worm monsters. The creature will not eat anything other than Humans, for an unknown reason. Crypto can use PK to carry the lure around so the creature can spread to different areas. ---- Disclocator Sends a pink energy disk at the target causing it to be hurled in random directions. Often the object will fly towards Crypto, forcing him to dodge it. Only a certain number of disks can be flying at one time (this number can be increased with upgrades, and maxes out at 4). The Dislocator, unlike most weapons, regenerates its own ammunition. Each disk ends its run by flying up into the air and dropping the subject. The more disks attached to heavy objects (like tanks, cars) the higher and easier they fly through the air. In Path of the Furon the Dislocator can carry more ammo, fly faster, and can do more damage. ---- Black Hole Gun Summons a black hole sucking humans, animals, and vehicles into it. After a short time the black hole explodes, releasing all the brains it aquired from the humans it sucked in. Crypto's Saucer Weapons Death Ray ---- Sonic Boom ---- Quantum Deconstructor ---- Anti-Gravity Field ---- Tornadotron ---- Seeker Drones ---- Plasma Cannons ---- Crypto's Saucer Tools Abducto Beam Cloak Drain Transmogrify Cut weapons/tools Electro-Cone Destructive electrical current that surrounds the saucer. Not similar to the Abduct O Beam. Robo mod The saucer can transform into a robot. Big Willy Weapons {C Heat Beam - Twin heat beams fire from the mech's eyes it can also be used to destroy objects like rockets missiles and buildings. Wind Breaker - Big Willy flatulates and lets out a massive shock wave destroying the area. Regurge A Tron - Big Willy vomits out a wave of acid. Pick up, drop, throw and slam - Big Willy can pick up, throw, and slam anything like trees, cargo, or even the Big Willy sign. Deoxyribonucleic acid - Big Willy can pick up a human and squeeze the brain until popping point. Eating brains give Big Willy a boost of power. Jump - Causes Big Willy to jump and create a shock wave upon landing. It's the only attack that doesn't need fuel or upgrades. Deleted and Original Versons of Weapons -A “super-sizer” gun, which would inflate humans into a balloon, float them upward and then explode them. Cute, but cut. -A “collosamorpher” gun that would grow a human into a 50 foot tall giant, which would stumble around and cause a lot of destruction on its own. This got out of control when we decided you should be able to body snatch it and be the monster. Cut. -'“Spider-bots” that would shoot out from a missile and swarm humans, latching onto their heads and yanking out their brains. Great idea, but cut. -The “Cowitzer” launched a cow complete with a plaintiff “mooo,” which rag-dolled through the air, detonated and stunned enemies in a choking cloud of noxious gas. Of all the weapons that didn’t make it, this is the cut that stung the most. 26 Some weapons which were fun or funny as they sounded include: -Turn the edge of the Saucer into a giant buzz-saw and drive right through buildings. -De-molecularize (is that a word?) buildings, making them vanish into thin air. -Clamp a pair of giant 70s style headphones to a building and shake it to death with disco. -Someone even suggested we could “scare” a building into running away on its own “feet.” Some alien weapon ideas that made it into the game, one way or another: -A giant man-eating plant that you could feed by hand. Which was officially created to be the Venus Human Trap or VHT. -A black hole that could be used as a nuke weapon, sucking everything around it into another dimension. Which was officially created to be the Black Hole Gun. -A “super bouncy ball” – originally planned as a re-invention of DAH2’s groovy Dislocator, this would hit enemies and then send them bouncing all over the place. Which was officially created to be the Super Baller. -A time-distortion gun. This localized time slow down effect evolved into a global time stop effect which is now Crypto’s most powerful mental ability, Temporal Fist. This feature alone will need its own blog to describe what it lets you do. Retrieved from "http://destroyallhumans.wikia.com/wiki/Destroy_all_humans_path_of_the_furon" Category:Weapons